Only to be with You
by Ishuzu
Summary: Rogue has never been able to love or touch another person... But what happens when Kurt changes that? RogueXKurt Pointless fun! *If you're going to tell me that they're brother and sister read ch 4 first*
1. Flames of Different Colors

Rogue's eyes stayed glued to the dying embers of the fire as she listened to the mansion grow silent... She waited until it seemed as if she didn't know what she was waiting for anymore... That was when the fire would shift.  
  
The flames, soft crimson flickering in orange, glowed and cast eerie shadows on the hearth and on her flawless cheeks. She smiled, knowing the colors where coming. Suddenly, the flames coughed, twisted softly and turned a light blue color. This shade of the fire made her think of Bobby. Bobby. His soft blue eyes that pierced her soul, his cream-colored skin... skin she could never touch without causing him pain. It was all too much to bear. She knew she was right to let him go... As much as she hated it, she knew it had to be done. Perhaps he'd understood but she'd told him that she knew he couldn't be happy with her. She wanted him to find someone who could hold him when he needed it, love him with all of herself... Someone who he could share a kiss with and not get hurt...   
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich..."   
  
She jumped at the voice. "What?"   
  
"Oh... Sorry... I... didn't know who you were... Rogue, yes?"   
  
She smiled but only with her lips, "Yes... Would you like to join me?"   
  
He blushed (or something... she couldn't tell because of his strange skin color), looking down at the floor, much like a young child. "I didn't mean to intrude... If you wish to be left alone with your thoughts..."   
  
"No..." She did want him to stay, could use the company. Standing, she smiled again, more real this time, and beckoned him to the large sofa. He looked down at the ground again, and she crossed her arms firmly over her chest, blushing. Night was the only time she could wear something that didn't cover all of her soft, white skin, and she'd left her room without a jacket or over shirt. Looking up again as he sat on the couch, she could sense his nervousness. But her smile lit the room when she saw him wringing his hands over his blue tail tentatively.   
  
"It's alright... You don't have to be afraid of me..." As soon as she said it, the comment sunk in. "Or maybe you do... Everyone else is..."   
  
"Afraid?" He said, true surprise in his voice. "I wouldn't dream that anyone would fear a creature beautiful as you..."   
  
"They do." She stated softly. "All of them. Even my own boy-" She stopped herself quickly before she called Bobby her boyfriend.   
  
"Oh, no! They could never---" He smiled over at her from across the couch. "No one fears you, Gauner... You are beautiful and kind... Your abilities do not make you feared, but intriguing..."   
  
She looked up, seeing out of the corner of her eye that the fire had changed now to a deep purple. "What was that you called me? 'Gauner'... What does it mean?"  
  
"'Rogue'," he answered softly. "It is your name..."   
  
She nodded, now, understanding. "German... It's a beautiful language..."   
  
"Yes..." He looked at the ground, holding his tongue.   
  
//Almost as beautiful as you...// He thought. And she was. Beautiful. He'd been watching Rogue for a time now and never felt as if he'd been able to say more then two words to her... Well, at least he'd finally gotten out his name. ("I am Kurt Wagner! But in the circus, I was known as the Amazing---") Erm... most of his name anyway. But he still didn't even know hers. Why not? If he was here, he might as well take a chance.   
  
"Forgive me for intruding, but... What is your real name?"   
  
She blushed, pushing a soft, chocolate strand of hair from her eyes. "I don't usually like to say, but...Marie..."  
  
"It is a beautiful name..." He smiled as the flames flickered darkly. "Marie..."   
  
Her eyes widened as she watched him. He seemed so kind, so gentle. She also got a sense of want, as if he'd waited for this conversation for a long time. Maybe... maybe she had too.   
  
"Kurt, was it?" She knew very well it was even before he nodded. The wood snapped in the fireplace as the flames turned white. Kurt was amazed.  
  
"Do they really...? How...?"   
  
"Something the Professor has created. It's all in our minds. But it doesn't matter to me... It's beautiful..."   
  
"Yes..." He answered softly, his unblinking blue eyes watching her.   
  
She looked at the ground, her eyes now smiling with her lips. "Please don't look at me like that... It makes me kinda nervous."   
  
He turned away quickly, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean too... I--- der Fluch! zum sogar anzufangen zu erklären würde die Ewigkeit sein... Die verflucht ist. verflucht... Ich kann nicht..."   
  
She smiled, biting her lower lip, and finally stopped him. "Kurt... It's alright... I'm just... nervous, I guess." The flames cracked again and turned black. His eyes watched them for a time before he spoke.   
  
"Do you know... how to touch someone without hurting them?"   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Oh... Is this why you had to end your relationship with..."   
  
"Bobby," she finished for him. "Yes."   
  
"I don't know if you'd agree with me but... maybe because he couldn't find a way to touch you, it wasn't meant to be?"   
  
"You believe that?" She looked up at him and the energy in each of their eyes pierced the other.   
  
"Perhaps..." Kurt leaned forward to look at her as the black fire continued to lick the hearth. "Perhaps... God... would let the one who was meant for you be immune to it..."   
  
"To my curse..."   
  
"To your blessing..."   
  
"You wouldn't need to be immune to a blessing..."   
  
"Liebes... You must never trust what the story books tell you... for life is so much harder... And yet so much more..." He leaned toward her and she toward him. Her eyelids fluttered as she began to succumb to his words. The black flames snapped and she blinked.   
  
"No..." She shook her head and looked deep into his longing eyes. "I don't want to hurt you..."   
  
"You will not, Marie... I promise..."   
  
Tears formed behind her eyes and she tried to fight them. "He told me that..."   
  
"And I mean it..." He reached toward her and softly pulled her body forward. Something made her give in and she leaned into his kiss, full of passion and longing. She could hardly contain her own feelings and they spilled into what she did. Throwing her arms about his neck, she kissed him too, and his fingers trailed to her waist.   
  
They pulled back and the fire glowed red, basking the whole room in the color, giving the effect of a New Orleans jazz club. Her eyes questioned his, her soul pouring into him.   
  
"How...?"   
  
"Because it is meant to be..." He lifted his rosary from his pocket. "Liebe... Love... It is fated, meant to be... So it shall pass..."   
  
Somehow, she seemed to understand, even though he would have to explain it to her many times. Once again, he reclaimed her lips in the soft, reddish glow. If only she had found him earlier... All she wanted now was to be with him, to know him... He could touch her, make her feel, so that he could feel her too. She would never know if it was the scars on his body or some extent of his powers that left him immune to her. All she knew was that she wanted him more then anything she'd ever wanted. He could reach out, unafraid, and tame the fire that was the girl called Rogue.   
  
"Marie..." He whispered softly in her ear. "Meine liebe... Mit Ihnen nur sein..."   
  
Perhaps she even understood him without a translation. How? It was meant to be...   
  
~*Ende*~  
  
Translations  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich..."   
  
*Excuse me...  
  
He turned away quickly, his cheeks hot with embarressment. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean too... I--- der Fluch! zum sogar anzufangen zu erklären würde die Ewigkeit sein... Die verflucht ist. verflucht... Ich kann nicht..."  
  
*"I am so sorry! I didn't mean too... I---damn... to even begin to explain would be eternity... damn, damn... I cannot"  
  
"Liebes... You must never trust what the story books tell you... for life is so much harder... And yet so much more..."  
  
*Dear one  
  
"Meine liebe... Mit Ihnen nur sein..."   
  
*My love... Only to be with you... 


	2. Insomnia

Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue, Kurt, Bobby, or any of the afore mentioned characters. If I did... Ooo, boy! I also don't own the song lyrics which will be mentioned. They're by the Dire Straits (the song's called "Romeo and Juliet")  
  
Ello. Just to answer some questions and stuff in the horror of an Author's Note (gasp!) You thought I was one of those writers who DIDN'T use these God-forsaken things but I believe religiously in them, actually... Speaking of religion, I know Kurt is very religious but I'm not so I don't know everything there is to know about all the stuff. I was told that Kurt wouldn't say "damn" (as he did in the first chapter) without asking for God's forgiveness. I suppose there would be a difference if he said "Goddamn" but those are really different things... Still, like I said... I'm not sure...   
  
Also I was questioned if I speak German at home? Do I really seem that professional? *blushes* No, I don't (speak it at home).   
  
Also also... Somebody else was disgusted because "Kurt and Rouge are brother and sister".... Uh, no? I don't believe so... I know he's related to Mystique but I definitely don't think he was said to be Rogue's sibling. *shrug* Again... I dunno... Though I wouldn't be writing a fic about them if I thought they were.   
  
Also also also... Yes I do use a lot of ellipses (.......). You don't have to point that out to me. It really makes it a lot easier to make my translations and I also think its more natural to have many pauses in a conversation. Okay!   
  
*************************************  
  
Always in his dreams, he was graced by visions of her, visions where they were able to speak. Tonight was no exception, though he was afraid to meet with her because of the events that had come to pass this very night.   
  
With a loving and tender embrace, he'd sent Marie off to bed, wishing her good dreams. Once he'd slipped under his own covers, he'd been cautious of what she would say to him in this dream. He'd been right to know that she would not be happy.   
  
"Kurt..." She smiled, her soft blond hair falling over her eyes and down one shoulder. "Sie haben... fanden jemand?" (Translation: "You have... found someone?")  
  
"Yes..." He nodded softly, hoping she wouldn't be angry.  
  
"Oh..." She turned away, her eyes misty. "So hatten Sie mich vergessen..." ("Oh... So you have forgotten me...)  
  
"Nie!" He cried, trying to catch her falling gaze. "Sie waren meine erste Liebe... und obwohl ich an Sie bis den Tag mich denke, sterben..." ("No! You were my first love! And though I will think of you until the day I die...")  
  
He paused, knowing as hard as it was to tell her this, it would be even harder for her to hear it. "Täglich, das vorbei geht, ist ein wenig gerecht, das ohne Sie einfacher ist..." ("Everyday that goes by is just a bit easier without you...")  
  
Tears formed in her eyes and they fell like ice drops at her feet. She turned away, her signature flaxen locks falling angelically over her face. "Oh, Kurt..." was all she could seem to say...   
  
How he missed holding her in his arms. She'd never cared what he looked like or where he'd come from. Just when he'd thought he was truly happy, chaos struck. There was an accident. So much blood... She didn't make it out... He loved her... For years, nothing in his life had felt right without her... But somehow, when he'd held her, Rogue, Marie, the exact same way, he felt complete again, like he could go on. Just the scent of her... The hint that he may have moved on could keep him alive.   
  
"My love... Sara..." He tried to speak, to explain it to her in words less harsh. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her. He always would. He just didn't grieve anymore. It had been too long.   
  
She held up her hand to silence him, knowing what he meant even though she hardly spoke a word of English. "Nein... Ich verstehe. Sie dürfen nicht allein sein." ("No... I understand. You mustn't be alone.")   
  
He opened his mouth to protest but she turned to look him in the eyes. This had always caught his voice in his throat, she knew. Her eyes were such a pure jade, and when she looked at him, he felt like he was the only one she could see.   
  
Taking his hand in hers, she smiled, and spoke to him again for what seemed like the last time, "Ihr Herz ist, meine Liebe so rein. Ich würde vom Wunsch Sie, um allein zu sein egoistisch sein. Sie ist glücklich..." ("Your heart is so pure, my love. I would be selfish for wishing you to be alone. She is lucky...")   
  
She smiled wistfully and placed a delicate hand on his chest where they could both feel his heart beating. "Um die Stärke irgendjemandes Herzens zu erlernen, muß es ausgedehnt werden... Ich sehe harte Zeiten in Ihrer Zukunft, Liebe voraus. Aber erinnern Sie sich an dieses, vor allem: Sie sind freundlich. Und Sie sind rein. Ihre Liebe ist Gott..." ("To learn the strength of one's heart, it must be stretched... I foresee hard times in your future, love. But remember this, above all: You are kind. And you are pure. Your love is God...")   
  
After placing a tender kiss on his cheek, she was gone.   
  
**********************  
  
Rogue lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling cracks she'd memorized after so many sleepless nights. God... He'd kissed her... She hadn't hurt him... And it had been so perfect.   
  
Human contact to her had always been a rush. Even brushing her fingers accidentally against someone else's had sent her a soft but somewhat energizing static shock. It didn't bother her really, the shock. Just made her feel a little more awake. But even if she'd wanted to, she wouldn't know that feeling of brushing your fingers against someone else's and just feeling the skin you've touched. She'd never known what it was like to touch someone, really touch someone, without that shock pulsing through her. And then he'd kissed her. She could still feel it on her lips, like they were stained by an ice pop. When she'd walked into the room and caught her fleeting reflection in the mirror, they'd been bright red.   
  
What was it that made him so different from Bobby? How could he touch her in a way that caused him no pain? Somehow, she almost didn't care. All that mattered now was that she could touch someone and feel him. Really feel him. She reached across her bed and turned on the radio. No way she could sleep tonight. These lyrics filled the room, so soft and sad. It was a song about Romeo and Juliet, but different... Like it was after everything and Juliet didn't want Romeo anymore... Lying awake, she listened:  
  
//Juliet  
  
The dice was loaded from the start  
  
And I bet  
  
And you exploded into my heart  
  
And I forget, I forget  
  
The movie song  
  
When you gonna realize  
  
It was just that the time was wrong  
  
Juliet//  
  
She rolled over onto her back and sighed. The song was so sad. Romeo and Juliet were, indeed, a tragic couple, that went without saying. But the song was still beautiful, and it made her want to cry.   
  
//Juliet   
  
When we made love, you used to cry  
  
Said "I love you like   
  
The stars above  
  
I'll love you till I die..."  
  
There's a place  
  
For us  
  
Without a movie song  
  
When you gonna realize  
  
It was just that the time was wrong  
  
Juliet//  
  
The song made her sad too quickly for her to have been truly happy in the first place. This made her feel as though she didn't know what she wanted and she was back to hating herself for the way she was again. She opened the window for some air, and leaned on the sill, focusing her eyes on the soft earth below.  
  
"Marie?"   
  
She turned, startled, by his voice. Her lips turned up in a soft grin as Kurt waved back from his window only one room away.   
  
"You cannot sleep?"   
  
"No..." She shook her head, soft chocolate hair falling over her eyes.   
  
He smiled back, his amazingly kind eyes shining back at her. "Morgens, love... In the morning."   
  
She shook her head. She hadn't been upset because he wasn't enough for her. She had believed that all of this had never happened. But it had. Again, he proved her wrong for the better.   
  
"Goodnight..." She whispered. Kurt, expertly, softly, elegantly, all while keeping his eyes on her, blew a kiss. It wasn't cheesy and it wasn't juvenile either. It was their joke, that if he'd wanted to, he could have climbed across the bricks of the building to her, taken her in his arms, and kissed her. And he'd wanted to and she'd wanted him to. But now wasn't the time. There was still so much ahead of them.   
  
****Ende**** 


	3. A Date A Visit

I still don't own X-Men or any of the characters. Consider yourself disclaimed.   
  
Thanks for all the support from the readers ^^ It makes me a very happy duck  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Hallo, Liebe..."   
  
Rogue smiled behind her napkin as Kurt entered the room. His eyes locked with hers and his soft, golden irises flickered with admiration. She was pretty sure what the German word meant now, as he'd used it so much the night before. Love. "Hello, Love..." Rogue had never known a man who was so quick to pledge love in her life. Usually, you were walking on air when a hottie casually stated "You rock" or the ever-rare "I like you." But no. He loved her.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Logan entered the kitchen looking particularly sour. He hadn't slept much the night before and though he could see that Rogue's eyes looked just as weary, she didn't seem at all fatigued. He wondered why and it irked him.   
  
"Why so chipper this morning, kid?" He reached down and ruffled Rogue's hair as he made a bee-line for the the other end of the room and put frozen waffles in the toaster.   
  
Rogue smoothed her hair and looked across the table at Kurt. His eyebrow raised as if to say "Oh, I see how it is..." The thought of her dumping Kurt for her old crush before the relationship was even underway was too funny, and she cracked up, covering her mouth with a napkin.   
  
"What?" Logan turned on his heel and stared at them. Something was different, strange. "Like I said, 'why so chipper?'"  
  
"I uh... had a good night?" This time, Kurt held his napkin to his lips as he snickered. Suddenly, they both realized how that must have sounded to someone like Logan, and they looked across the table at each other. Both of them howled with laughter. Logan stared up from his waffle. He didn't like this one bit.   
  
After they'd finished laughing, Kurt mumbled a Hail Mary in scrambled German and blushed, feeling embarressed. He never would have thought of something like that before... She was really getting to him. For some reason, he didn't mind. He smiled a little and hoped that he would be forgiven for something mild as the small joke.   
  
Now Logan was sure. He REALLY didn't like this... Slowly, he sunk into his chair at the kitchen table between them and looked from Kurt to Rogue. What the hell had that all been about? Not what he'd thought, of course... It was impossible because of Rogue's mutant powers. She couldn't touch anyone and that certainly means they couldn't have... Anyway, if they'd even tried it, Kurt wouldn't be here at the dining table eating a grapefruit to tell about it. Still... he didn't believe it had actually occurred, but the secret looks and energy flying across the table spoke that it might be a future possiblity. This put Logan in a particularly particularly sour mood.  
  
"AND there's no syrup! My luck!" He poked the dry waffle with one of his steel claws and had made up his mind to impale it when Scott entered the room.   
  
"Logan, the Professor wants you in his office and--- What in God's name have you done to that waffle?"   
  
"At least it used to be a waffle..." Rogue smiled, the napkin over her mouth once more. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing, though his smile gave him away.   
  
"...What's going on in here?" Scott raised an eyebrow and looked around the table.   
  
"I don't know! Ask them!" Logan pointed an accusing finger at Rogue, then Kurt.   
  
"I don't think I want to know. C'mon, Logan..." Scott turned on his heel softly and walked out of the room. Logan eyed both Kurt and Rogue suspiciously for a second, then got up and followed Scott out. Now alone, the two smiled at each other and he reached across the table to take her hand.   
  
"How are you?"   
  
"Fine." She felt herself blush almost as quickly as his skin touched hers.   
  
"So..." He smiled sheepishly and she couldn't help but love his childlike manner. "What are you doing today?"   
  
She let her eyes smile again, as well as her lips. "Well, apparently, I'm going out with you..."   
  
*********************************************************  
  
It was late. Rogue dropped her purse on the floor and tumbled into bed. She closed her eyes and burried her face in the pillow. They'd gone to the park, the museum and he'd taken her to dinner. While in the museum, he continued to get stares from humans who found him more interesting then the hanging art. She watched his reaction with almost pity.   
  
"I don't mind it so much anymore when they stare at me. I just don't make eye contact. Most of them just want to make sure I won't steal any of the paintings or scare their children. When I don't respond to them, they find me less of a threat."   
  
Slowly, she'd wrapped an arm around his waist and he'd stared at her, surprised.  
  
"I think you're handsome, Kurt."   
  
He blinked and a slight smile crept over his face. "Really?"   
  
She grinned back. "Yeah." And in front of a skeptical-looking, middle-aged couple, a pack of old ladies, and a visiting elementary school class, she gave him a sweet and innocent kiss, signing away her heart. By that point, she was gone. Mabye it was fate that she could kiss him and not Bobby. Maybe it was meant to be.   
  
Her face mashed in a pillow, she heard a soft knock at her door. She jumped up instantly, her mind flooding with Kurt's face. When she threw open the door, however, she saw someone she really didn't expect.   
  
"Logan! C-c'mon in... What're you doing here?"   
  
"You just got home?" The elder checked his wrist-watch. "When did you leave?"   
  
"'Round twelve... Why?"   
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's nine o'clock now... Who were you with?"   
  
Rogue bit her bottom lip. "Kitty?"   
  
Logan shook his head and held up one finger. "No. Strike one."   
  
"Erm... Bobby?"   
  
"I keep up with the times! You guys broke up. Strike two."   
  
"Uhm............ Some other kid you don't know?"   
  
Silently, he held up a third finger.   
  
"All right, all right!" She surrendered and sat down on the edge of her bed as he remained standing by the wall. "It was Kurt..."   
  
"Good girl. Now... what the hell were you doing with him?!"   
  
"Uh... We went to the park... to the museum... and... to dinner..."   
  
"Oh." Logan nodded and then got a brain. "WHAT? That sounds like a DATE! Was that a DATE?!"   
  
Rogue stood, shaking her head violently. "No! No no no no no!.... Well... maybe..."   
  
"Rogue!" He turned and started to punch the wall but didn't want to send the whole school toppling to the ground. "Why did you DO that?! What--- Who--- HOW?!---"   
  
"When, why?" Rogue tried to finish for him. This didn't go over well.   
  
"Not funny! I'm saying WHY in the WORLD would you go for a guy like HIM?!"   
  
Rogue smiled, knowing that he was trying to be protective of her. She was flattered but he really didn't know Kurt like she did... O-of course, maybe that was a good thing.   
  
Thinking this, she laughed and Logan glared, not wishing to be made a mockery. "C'mon, Rogue! Answer the damned question!"   
  
Trying to hide her smile, Rogue shrugged. "Oh, I don't know... He's just so nice, and funny... And he calls me Liebe..." Logan stared, obviously not getting it. "Th-that means 'love'... He says he loves me..."   
  
"Oh, ROGUE!" Logan turned away from her, wondering if she'd hidden Kurt in the closet or something. Whatever the case, he'd find that blue asshole and beat the hell out of him for leading Rogue on.  
  
"Why, Logan, you think no one can love me?" Rogue looked down at her hands, feeling an ocean forming behind her eyes.   
  
"Rogue, no... Its not that, its---" Logan sighed, defeated. He sat down on the bed next to her, trying to find the words. "Its just that you shouldn't rush into things like this. Apparently, it didn't work out with Bobby and that's okay... You don't have to run out and get a new boyfriend as soon as you lose---"   
  
"He can touch me, you know."   
  
There was a pause before anyone spoke. Turning to face her, Logan raised an eyebrow.   
  
"...What?..."  
  
"It doesn't hurt him if he touches my skin. He's, like... immune to me or something. I don't exactly know how or why... But... he is..."   
  
Another pause. Logan spoke. "You sure?"   
  
"Yes, Logan, I'm sure..." she sneered. "I would know."   
  
He looked over at her and took a deep breath. "How?"   
  
"I don't know... He says its fate."   
  
"And you believe that?" Logan's eyebrow raised, and he watched as Rogue's lips slowly turned up in an involuntary grin.   
  
"Yes... I suppose I do."   
  
"Look, it's late." Logan stood and started to leave the room. "We'll talk about this in the morning..."   
  
"You were the one who came in here."   
  
Logan glared. "Don't start. I'm going to bed. I suggest you do too."   
  
"I'll see you in the morning."   
  
"Yeah, yeah... Goodnight."   
  
Logan walked quickly down the hall and to his room. Glaring out the window, he could only imagine if he was actually worried about Rogue's safety with this guy or if he really just needed something to do. Maybe he just had too much time on his hands. He hoped to God it was only that. 


	4. HALF BROTHER AND SISTER SO LEAVE ME ALON...

OKAY RAHDAMNIT!!! ROUGE IS KURT'S HALF-SISTER!!!! UNDERLINE HALF!!!!!!   
  
It doesn't matter, okay!? Plus, maybe I was going to use it later in the story! But Rogue was adopted by Kurt's mother, Mystique, so leave me the hell alone because they're not related by blood! Has anyone seen "Clueless"? And for those people who actually feel that this is incest, read "Flowers in the Attic". THEN you'll see what incest is! So please, do not tell me that they're brother and sister again! If you care enough just review the story and don't worry about it! That's the beauty of fanfiction, damnit, and that's also why I put my fic under the movie category and not the comics! Please, please, leave me alone! They're not related by blood so stop being so bloody freaked-out and stop telling me how insane I am! I'll go even more insane if you don't leave me alone!!!!  
  
Excuse me for screaming my damn head off, but this is just fanfiction, okay? Please, these aren't real people and you don't have to worry about them. It's just a story and I only wanted someone to read my writing. This isn't real life so we don't have to freak out over it. Please, either read the story for what it is, or don't. But don't tell me again that Kurt and Rogue are half-brother and half-sister... I know. 


	5. Night Conference

Rantings: God bless the sane readers! Pistachios and Kurt-shaped cookies for all! *passes them out* Anyway, I just wanted to thank those of you who read this story for what it is and reviewed! Hooray!   
  
Wolf55- Thanks for reading my bio^^ A good quote was brought to my attention, readers, by this reviewer-  
  
"A MAN GOT TO KNOW HIS LIMITATIONS" -Clint Eastwood as Dirty Harry in Magnum Force  
  
Thanks so much Wolf55!  
  
Battosai Yuriko- For the three reviews you've sent me, I wanted to give you a special thank you! THANK YOU!!! You made me want to continue this story. I wish there were other Kurt/Rogue fics out there too, and if you see any, tell me ^^ And I'm sorry it took me forever to update. Please forgive me  
  
QuasiAngel- You'd think I'd be able to get away with Kurt/Rogue fics, huh? Some people are just obbsessed... And I suppose there's nothing wrong with that... Thanks so much for your review! The first chapter made you blush? o^^o S'what romance fics are for! Glad you liked it!  
  
Ysleta Smogi- Thank you so much for telling off the people who want to kill me over this fic. I'm glad you don't give a damn about their strange relation that isn't even in the movieverse. Thanks a lot!  
  
Cricket- Thanks so much, cuz! You've been with me since the beginning and I just wanted to thank you again for being so kind! I have had fun with this fic and will continue writing it for people like you ^^  
  
Pyro Rogue- Thanks! I'm glad you think this story rocks!   
  
Ice Angel- I may bring up the waffle again because I had too much fun with Logan impaling his breakfast treats! ^^ Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to read ^^  
  
KurtLover- I will continue to write more! Promise  
  
Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv- You are also a reviewer who has always been there through the whole story! Thanks so much! ^^  
  
Ninja Ops- Thanks!   
  
Mel- Thanks for the blushing-related Kurt tips! I'm glad you like my little ficclet!   
  
Antisocial But Lonely 2- Yes, indeedie, Rogue has a man! I didn't really care for Bobby either. I mean, I like his character, but... He and Rogue don't seem to click... Don't flame me for saying that, people. It's just one girl's opinion  
  
Julz- lol... No, I don't speak German at home *blushes* Is it that good?  
  
Onyx Eyes- I don't hate you! You're review was actually quite funny ^^ I love the idea of Kurt/Rogue too and I will keep writing those fics! Fight the power, cuz!  
  
Isa- Max!... Er, Charles!... Which one are you today? I forgot Lo! Thanks for reading this story, even though I know you have better things to do. ttyl  
  
~~~~Well, anyway, thanks everyone for reading and I hope this chapter is well-recieved! Thank you and enjoy your Pistachios and Kurt cookies!!!~~~~  
  
**************************************************  
  
Rogue was having trouble sleeping. She tip-toed across the hardwood floor of the school's many foyers and finally reached the only room that glowed with a mysterious blue light. As she turned the corner, she smiled, seeing Kurt staring into the endless aqua flames, his tail swishing lazily in front of him. Quietly, she snuck into the room and stood behind him. He noticed her before she had even made a sound.   
  
"Evening, liebe..." he whispered, not even looking up from the flames. Finally, he tore his eyes away to stare up at her. "Can you not sleep?"   
  
She smiled. How could he know her so well after only really knowing her for such a short time...?   
  
"No..." She came around to the front of the couch and sat next to him. The silence was deafening until finally their lips met. The fire crackled red and gold as they kissed.   
  
His lips fell to her neck as she wrapped her thin arms around him. The rhythm of their uneven breathing wove a sweet melody through the quiet night. The room became warmer, though not from the fire... Suddenly, Kurt pulled away, and Rogue struggled to sit up.   
  
"What's wrong?" She looked at him, worried.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt met her gaze. Fear burned in his golden, cat-like eyes.   
  
"I... We..."   
  
Rogue suddenly understood and brushed her hair behind her ear out of nerves. "We're going too fast..."   
  
"My religion..."  
  
"Of course."   
  
"I'm sorry--"  
  
"Don't be." Rogue looked at the floor. She was so embarressed. How had this become such a passionate affair? She was throwing herself head-first into something she really didn't understand... And poor Kurt! She had scared him. God, what had she done? What was she doing? And why did she still want to do it?   
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand to her cheek. Startled, she looked up at Kurt, and saw his face in the soft, crimson light.   
  
"Do not worry... Everything is fine. We must be careful is all I can say. Our time will come, I promise."   
  
She nodded and he led her to rest her head on his shoulder. After a time, they began to speak, he of the German circus and time gone by, she of living in the south and her mother and father. Time stood still for the innocent Romeo and Juliet as the fire burned on...  
  
*********************************  
  
Logan opened the fridge and cringed at the contents. Mustard, left-overs, a box of cold pizza, grape soda, and no beer. Every night he looked for beer, and every night he was disappointed. What kind of school for the mutants was this?!  
  
"Thirsty?"   
  
Logan jumped, ready for action, and peeked over the top of the fridge door. He blinked when he saw the ice-blue eyes of Bobby.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Bobby held up a bottle of Bud Light without saying anything.   
  
"You shouldn't be drinking that. Bad for your kidneys." Logan chided as any up-right athourity figure would. Bobby tipped the beer toward him and Logan snatched it, emtying it of it's contents in one long gulp. There was a pause and finally, Logan sat down beside Bobby and glared.   
  
"Why are you up?"  
  
"Nobody sleeps in this house, remember?" Logan continued to stare at Bobby as though his aswer was not enough. Bobby sighed. "I was thinking..."   
  
"Ah..." Logan stared intently at the bottle, trying to find a drop he might have missed. "What about?"   
  
"Uh..." Bobby stared at the table. "A girl."   
  
Logan looked up. "Does this girl have shoulder-length brown hair, powers of great distruction, and a newer bluer boyfriend?"   
  
Bobby's ears turned pink. "N-no..."   
  
Logan slammed the bottle down on the table and glared once more at Bobby. "C'mon, I know you don't approve of Mr. German Circus Freak either..."   
  
Bobby shrugged. "I... just want her to be happy."   
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't she be happier with someone else? I know you're thinkin... 'Why isn't she with me? I could be a better boyfriend then that! I'm smarter! Cooler! Hotter! Better!--"   
  
Bobby cut him off, "--Are you sure these aren't your oh-so-benevolent thoughts?"   
  
"What?" Logan's voice was colder then the ice in Bobby's eyes.   
  
"You sound like you really know what you're talking about... Like you're speaking from experience..."   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Logan's gaze was murderous and thoughts of ripping apart the innocent waffle were replaced by ripping apart Bobby's oh-so-pretty face.   
  
"I'm just saying what's on my mind..." Bobby shrugged. "You don't have to admit anything... It's just that... Well..."  
  
"Are you saying I have a thing for Rogue? I'm just worried about her! You're the one who wants her back!" Logan's eyes were barely visible under his scowling eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever you say..." Bobby watched Logan pick the bottle back up and stare at it. Next, he spoke, as so casually, I might add... "But you do know... since Kurt can touch her that means they can hug... and kiss... and probably do other things too... Like I said, nobody sleeps here--"   
  
Bobby stopped abruptly when Logan broke the beer bottle between his fingers in anger.   
  
"Just worried huh?"   
  
Then, they both heard a noise that jolted them from their conversation. Someone was leaning against the doorframe, his tale swishing angrily behind him. Neither the Ice Man nor the Wolverine could speak, though the Nightcrawler had a few words to say...   
  
"I was just passing by on the way to bed. I'm glad you are worried about Marie, Logan, but you needn't be. She is a wonderful girl and I would never dream of taking advantage of her..." A smile spread across his soft lips. "But Bobby is right... Broken barriers make for easy access." With that he turned to walk away, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Had he really said that? What had he done? Was he going insane?! Were they going to try to take her from him?! Was--nach den buring Wänden der Flamme für diese Sachen geworfen zu werden er? He didn't know himself lately! He felt as if he was going insane... Was geschah? What was happening?   
  
**************************************************  
  
K, this chapter was a little weird, and (I'll be the first to admit) extremely short, but I had to put up something to thank you all. Ciao! And please review! 


	6. Be Careful, It's My Heart

Alright! Let's do this! I promised that I would so here goes! BTW, the title of this chapter is also a song by Irving Berlin and the version I'm referring to is sung by Vera Lynn ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your love is God..." What had she meant when she'd said those words, as they'd fallen from her lips so sure of their meaning? Kurt blinked harshly and thrashed under his sheets. He didn't know what she had meant. He thought he would never know. The moon streamed through his window causing a warm, tangled web of dreams. He had not gotten a true night of sleep since... well, since he and Rogue had almost... Nr., Nr., sprang er zu den Zusammenfassungen. (No, no, he was jumping to conclusions.) Of course, they stopped themselves before they had become lost in the moment. And they both knew how terrible it was to lose yourself in a moment... But he almost... No, he didn't!  
  
With an exasperated sigh, he threw the bed covers aside, and walked to the window. Marie could not be blamed. She was young... and all of her life, she had been denied the touch of love. Her skin was always so cold, and he wanted to hold her until she felt warm and at ease... So, of course, it was easy for her to be reckless and passionate. But for Kurt... Why hadn't he stopped it before he had been completely frightened? An image of flaxen, angelic hair he had once touched and lips that had met his as cold and lifeless for the last time answered his question...  
  
Sara had been his first love of course and he missed her. And though he had not lied, every morning sun and every night shrouded in darkness helped to numb the pain... But nothing, NICHTS, would allow him to forget... And so, perhaps, when he remembered how Sara's body had been so cold that night as her soul left it for eternity, his heart could not help but cease beating when his hand brushed Marie's icy skin. He could not lose the woman he loved again... The church would hold no solace and the sky would be forever black. He needed to warm her body with his own, and he needed to love her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//Four nights.// Logan thought and he growled a little as he opened a root beer with his teeth. //Four days, and four... NIGHTS... since the Blue Bastard said that stuff about Rogue.//   
  
Well, Logan would be damned if he'd let it happen! Rogue didn't need a man like Kurt! She needed someone who could take care of her, who could provide for her, and who wouldn't do stupid stuff like make her believe he could touch her. Rogue wasn't meant to have the touch of another human on her perfectly reserved body. She was born to be an enigma and not to be discovered. At least, not by anyone like Kurt... He made a sour face :| and downed the rest of the root beer in one gulp.   
  
"Logan?"  
  
He jumped. "Eh... Rogue... You scared me."  
  
"I scared big, ole YOU?" She teased and then noticed his eyes. "Logan? You okay? You look worried..."  
  
"I'm fine," was his gruff reply. "You should be in bed."   
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
Logan didn't like that, as he didn't like much of what had been said to him for the past four days and nights. "Yeah-huh, sure..."   
  
Rogue blinked and then her cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment. "Logan, please, if you think I was with Ku--"   
  
Logan held up his hand to silence her. "Don't ok? Just... don't."   
  
Rogue's eyes widened and she stumbled through her words. "No, Logan, listen... If that's what you think... We-- didn't do any--"   
  
"I said 'Just DON'T'!! Isn't that enough for you?!" He turned towards the wall and noticed the dusty, old record player in the corner. Quickly, he set the empty bottle on a nearby table and busied himself with trying to play a record.   
  
"Look," she scuffed her heel on the ground before picking the sentence up again, and Logan growled patiently. "I--If I had done anything, I'd understand why you would act like this, but Kurt is very concerned with his religion--" //And something else I can't put my finger on...// she mused. "--So we didn't..."  
  
She was cut off as the voice of Vera Lynn filled the room, scratchy background track and all. The music was bittersweet and Logan turned to face her.   
  
//Be careful, it's my heart  
  
It's not my watch you're holding   
  
It's my heart//  
  
"You didn't what?" His voice was hardly above a gruff, lover's whisper.   
  
She hurried across the room to him, and tilted her head to the side. "Logan, please. You know nothing happened. Why would I lie to you?"   
  
"Yes..." Logan's voice was low and bitter. "Why?"  
  
//It's not the note I sent you  
  
That you quickly burned  
  
It's not the book I lent you  
  
That you never returned//  
  
"Logan..." was all she could manage.  
  
He turned his eyes on her, and they bit into her skin. "I just want to make sure you're with a guy who'll take care of you, who'll look out for you... I'm always there to look out for you, Marie, and the last thing I want is to see you get hurt."   
  
Rogue blinked. What was he talking about...? Why had he called her Marie, rather than "kid" or just plain "Rogue" would have been fine, thanks... That's why she chose such a kick-ass alias.   
  
//Be careful, it's my heart  
  
The heart with which so willingly I part...//  
  
"I--I don't... understand..." She managed. He was so close, so fast. Suddenly, he reached out and brushed back the snowy lock of hair that no one could image her without. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.   
  
"Someone like you needs to be taken care of, Marie... How can he possibly begin to know how?...." They were an inch apart, his eyes deep, her breath shallow and scared. "There's only one person who really does..."   
  
She saw him begin to lean his lips toward hers, and she jumped back, out of instinct and fear. Suddenly, Logan blinked, realizing the things he'd been saying, the way he'd been acting... Oh, God, what was he doing?!  
  
Oh, God... Rogue tried to speak but found it easier to turn and run. Logan was left in the dark, his hands clenched into fists, the song coming to a soft, melodic end...  
  
//It's yours to take, to keep or break  
  
But please before you start--  
  
Be careful... It's my heart// 


End file.
